A Christmas Love
by skyclaw441
Summary: An AAML that takes place at Christmas. Kind of a Christmas present of sorts. AAML/Pokeshipping. Oneshot.


I haven't published anything at all in the month of December. I've been working like crazy to study for finals, so the intermittent snow days have definitely helped. Anyway, I've been working on a few things here and there when I've had the time, but I began thinking that I wanted to write something special for Christmas. Instantly, the idea for a Christmas AAML came to mind. So, I kind of came up with the basic concept of this one that same day, but I didn't follow through with it until earlier today. So, here's my Christmas present to you guys. Another cheesy, romantic AAML. Also, please excuse any stupid typos that I may have made, I've noticed myself to be prone to them. So, without further ado, let's get this fic on the road.

**A Christmas Love **

skyclaw441

Misty struggled with the heavy winter coat as she put it on, the zipper not working correctly. She put on her earmuffs, gloves, and winter boots. Finally, adding a scarf, she went outside.

Nearly slipping on ice as she left the house, she began to walk down the sidewalk. It was a bitter cold winter day, the winds blowing at a decent speed. The sky was clear and blue. The hustle and bustle of Cerulean was starting to lighten up, though. Because, it was near Christmas. In fact, it was Christmas Eve that day. The city would be considerably less crowded the next day, even. People stayed home with family, went away to other family, and some were even all alone. This was all to familiar to her. She would be alone this Christmas, as her sisters had finally left for the trip to Hoenn to begin training there. It was nice to finally have them out of her hair. It was so quiet around without them around. It was eerie, yet wonderful in a way. It gave her much more time to think.

Sometimes she even felt like she'd spent a bit too much time thinking. It made her heart ache. Thinking, thinking of that one person. That one person hung over her head and in her memory. She would think of spending the lonely moments with him, like she used to. She wanted to be held, to be kissed by him. If only for a day, if only... she laughed at herself inside, thinking of love as if she were a child. It was no matter, he was gone now, onto do other things. And he was at the very least happy with what he was doing. And she, in turn, felt happy as well.

She soon found herself at her destination. She stepped inside the door of the post office to get the mail. Stamping her boots on the mat first, to remove the accumulated snow, she then walked over to the box with her number. She stopped in front of it, took out the key, and put it in the mailbox. Turning it, she opened it. She hadn't checked the mail for a week, and she was excited to see what kind of Christmas cards came. She opened the mailbox to be met with the familiar stack of mail. She picked up and began to go through the letters.

She saw cards from relatives and friends, the usual bills, her sisters' magazines, ads, all of the usual things that came in the mail. But then, she noticed one particular card that made her heart jump when she saw who it was from. She'd never gotten a card from him before. She didn't want to wait until she got home to read this one. Her fingers trembled as she opened the envelope and looked inside at the card. It read on the front: "Thinking of You". She opened it, and read.

_Dear Misty,_

_It's been a while since I've talked to you. How've you been? It took me forever to find your post address, I had to come all the way here to get an area phone book, only to have to call information to get a post box._

_Anyway, I just wanted to send you this card because, well, it's hard to explain. I don't even know why I'm sending you this thing, but there is one thing that I definitely know. I'm going to look like an idiot by sending you this, but I couldn't go any longer._

_The point is, it's taken me a long time to come around to this and be able to say it to you, even in a letter. But the thing is, I've missed you. I miss you encouraging me whenever I was in a tough battle. I miss you calling me an idiot all day long. I especially miss you berating me for your bike. But, there's other things I miss, too. I miss your eyes. I miss your face. I miss... well... you. _

_I know, how pathetic of me to write this in a letter, but what I'm trying to tell you is this. I love you. And I don't want to be apart from you much longer. Perhaps I'll hang on yet another year, and maybe Christmas will be even better then. _

_Love, Ash. XOXOXO_

Her heart beat fast. Was this letter really from him? Did he actually write those words? Was it really true? Was this a dream? What was?... She nearly fainted. She almost even forgot to take the key out of the mailbox when she left.

She walked home slowly, her mind completely full of euphoria, shock, and confusion. She couldn't believe what she'd read. Her mind was in a daze, almost. Eventually, this broke through to pure euphoria as she reached her doorstep. Things would indeed be better next Christmas, she'd make sure of it. She'd barely gotten inside to take off her coat, boots, and other winter wear, and set the mail down before the doorbell rang.

She went to the door to answer it. Through the windows of the door, she could see the sillohuete of a male figure standing on her doorstep. '_I wonder who it could be?_', she thought to herself. When she opened the door to see who it was, she nearly had a heart attack.

"Surprise," Ash said with a smile. Instantly, they were in a bear hug. They were both silent, at a loss of words. Tears came to the corners of their eyes. Finally, Misty spoke.

"Ash..."

"Yes?" he asked her softly.

"I do think next Christmas will be better..." she said. Ash broke the embrace.

"But I think this one will still be a very good one..." he told her. And with that, their lips met.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that's how I end all of them. XD. Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy, as per usual. That was really short now that I read it again. Again, guys, it's not as good as I hoped it would turn out, but I think this one is OK for a oneshot. Well, please review. I always appreciate feedback sincerely. Well guys, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Thank you for reading, I'll catch you all later.


End file.
